


Off To the Races

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: American Ultra (2015)
Genre: Lolita, Monologue, Obsession, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	Off To the Races

法庭上的各位观众，你们好。我不必说“陪审团的女士们先生们”，因为我深知这并非一次审判，也无人可以审判我的罪行。各位不必躁动或喧哗，尽管这并不公正，公正也并非我所求，我仍然会在此完成我毫无悔意的忏悔。

我曾是负责监视特工麦克豪厄尔的监视员，兼任特殊级别监狱的监狱长，我站在被告席上的原因，是我在麦克豪厄尔监狱服刑期间释放了他。

请允许我介绍一下这位麦克，所谓的一级危险人物，啊，我应该从哪里开始呢。

从我被任命为监狱长并开始特别执行对他的监控开始，我的命运就和他的生活绑在了一起。

我第一次认识他是在照片上，一头乱糟糟红发，两个暗青色的黑眼圈，双颊消瘦，怎么看都像个缺乏睡眠、营养不良的青少年，上司将他指派给我，我也就不加怀疑地接下了这差事。一开始是个轻松的差事，只要盯着监视器里注意他的动向，而他几乎一整天都不会离开那便利店一步，我每天坐在屏幕前看到的几乎都是同一个画面——他坐在收银台后，拿着支铅笔歪歪斜斜地在便签本上画画。

事情从某天开始不同，我已记不清是哪天，只是那天我注意到他的红发挽在了一边，似乎是稍作了梳理，服帖乖巧地搭在他的肩膀上，和他因为焦虑总是抿得很红的嘴唇倒是相得益彰。他将头歪向一边，手撑着下巴，像个少女似的。

接着便是越来越多的细节，事实证明那头红发只是个开始，我注意到他很喜欢穿格子衫，他曾经连续一周穿了同一件红色格子，那件很宽松，我不喜欢；他在便签本上忙活的时候总是时不时要削铅笔，我猜是因为他总是用力不均地折磨那脆弱的铅笔芯，他的动作总是带着一点不合宜的幼稚，我都很惊异他竟然坚持着画满了那个本子。请原谅我的拖沓，这本身就是个漫长的过程，等到我意识到自己的脑子里装满了太多无用的细节时，我已经准备好去拜访一下那家便利店了。

那时我还未意识到，他是个鲜红的诅咒，甜美的诅咒，像餐刀上的草莓果酱，粘稠又过分甜腻，却成为了我三餐的伴侣。

我最终还是去了，那个看起来还有模有样的便利店，其实货架上已经满是灰尘，我知道为什么他每天有充裕的时间去折腾铅笔，因为那儿一年开不了几次张，那些顾客最常光顾的货架也不过是泡面和薯片。我从大门走进，穿过一排排陈旧的货架，接着就看见了他。

他比我在监控里看到的更瘦弱些，正在往货架最上层补货，他踮着脚尖，裤腿短得刚刚好能看见他细弱的脚踝。他摆好东西，随手把红发捋到耳后，嘴里数着数，一边在空气中轻点食指，炫耀着自己白皙的手腕。我站在离他几米远的位置，心思随着他手腕的动作颤动，我几乎确信自己听见了翅膀快速扇动的声音，回过神来却发现是电风扇。我感到身体到心灵一起发热，热力勃发出不安，在我的背脊之上窜动，怂恿我接近，令我舌头打结话语踉跄，破碎的字词回落到我的胃里，分解出樱桃的香味。

我什么话也没说出来。

回来之后，我就以加强监控效果为理由请求更换更清晰的设备，请求被驳回了，因为上司说还有一位贴身监视着他，不需要更好的设备了。我感到有些挫败，但我还没能失望多久，幸运天使就降临了。

他体内隐藏的特工醒来了，在他差点被暗杀之前，我并未见到他反击战斗的样子，只是看到他被带进我管理的监狱时指甲缝里都是凝结的血块，料想那应该挺精彩。他被关在笼子里，低着头，眼神阴沉，紧咬着自己的嘴唇，红发比平日还要干枯杂乱。我亲自押送他走进最高等级防御加固的隔间，将他的脚腕套进连在墙上的镣铐里，顺手抚摸了一下他卷曲杂乱的红发，他警戒地抬头，却因为束缚衣无法抵抗，我的手忍不住又多停留了一会。

我在等待一个和他说话的机会。

两个星期后，我终于等来了这个机会，那天值班的人突然请假，我作为监狱长临时顶上。我走进他的隔间，他低着头坐在地上，因为穿着束缚衣，他甚至不能自己吃饭，而喂饭的人总是不那么耐心，两个星期下来，可以看出他更加消瘦了，我突然后悔没有在他的餐食里偷偷多加点肉。

我站在安全范围内，呼唤他的名字，他慢悠悠地抬起头来，眼神里似乎没有了之前的警戒和戾气。我慢慢走近他，他没有动作。我举起勺子，他顺从地张开嘴，等待着我，樱红的颜色含住冰冷的勺柄，我的眼睫细微地震动了一下。一切行云流水般地进行着，奇异的安静，几乎令人不适。

突然一声抽泣打破了这种平静，我看到眼泪大颗地滚落，打湿了他的白色束缚衣。我放下不锈钢碗，蹲下身子，伸手抚上了他的脸颊。我知道他现在必定不好受，失去自由，被朝夕相处的人欺骗，他现在是真正孤身一人了。他开始往后退，我抱住他的腰让他安静，然后用衣袖为他擦干眼泪。他的腰太瘦了，一只手臂就能圈住，胯骨在我的手掌下突出。

我把整碗餐食喂完，就离开了他的隔间。我还是没有说话。

等到我值班的那天深夜，我把所有监控系统关闭，大门打开，我走进他的隔间，打开他的脚镣，帮他脱掉束缚衣，周边的犯人们注意到这边的响动，趴在栏杆上开始吼叫起来。而他只是有些茫然地看着我，直到他身上所有束缚全被解开，他似乎才反应过来正在发生什么。

我终于说出了话，我让他快跑，离开这个地方。他看着我，迟疑了一下，然后往外跑，走出隔间门两步又退回来，冲过来抱住了我，把他柔软的双唇贴在了我的唇上。

我几乎要从心底发出一声喟叹，鲜红的甜蜜果酱，粘稠的蜂蜜，樱桃味软糖，他踮着脚，我抱着他的腰帮他站稳。我所有未说出的话都消弭在这个吻里，我所有的罪恶念想都在这一刻得到了告解。

他终于逃了出去。这就是一切的故事了。那是我真正得到告解的时刻，而现在我不需要忏悔了，这就是我毫无悔意的忏悔。我的红发天使。


End file.
